


Possibility

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Gotham, Love, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Riddler - Freeform, dc, edwald, gotham fox, kiss, mad city, penguin - Freeform, riddler/penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: Oswald is jealous of Edward and Isabella's interactions and confronts Ed about it.The result is not what he expected.





	

            Edward sat at the desk with her, reading a book, pointing out funny chapter scenes as they simultaneously giggled. Oswald stood at the window, avoiding his work as Mayor. He pretended to concentrate on the streets of Gotham outside, but he couldn’t help but be drawn into Ed and Isabella’s interactions. Every time Ed sounded so _soft_ with her, the flames within Oswald lapped at his insides. Ever since Ed had met this Isabella, he had been engrossed in her. They spent so much time together, and it had only been a couple days. If it was one day more, he felt as if he would combust completely.

            “Isabella,” he suddenly burst out, finding that he could no longer control his temper. Ed looked up along with the slim woman with glasses. The _woman_ that was reminding Oswald every second that he had just been a replacement for Kristen Kringle all along. Now that he had his precious _Kristen_ back, Ed didn’t need him anymore. He could cast him aside like he was nothing. “Out. _Right now_.”

            “Oswald?” Ed questioned innocently. As if he didn’t know. He could see that his friend was tense, maybe even protective.

            “I need to have a word with you.” Oswald cast his gaze directly at her, “ _Alone._ ” Ed looked a tad shocked, but nodded to Isabella who courteously got up and left the room. The door shut behind her with a loud, ominous, _click_. They alone now, at last, for once in the past three days. Finally, alone. It was as awkward as it could possibly be, and Oswald hadn’t prepared what he wanted to say.

            Ed stood up and started making his way over, each step closer causing Oswald’s heart to skip a beat. He was just anxious. That was it. But he prayed that Ed would slow his pace, before his heart stopped altogether. His friend stopped when he was barely a foot away, and leaned against a chair next to him. “Is something wrong, Oswald?”

            He hadn’t quite simmered down yet so he started babbling, “You spend too much time with her Ed. You should be focusing on your job, not her. It’s unprofessional. It isn’t even… _her_.”

            Ed’s eyes widened slightly. “So you’re saying if your mother came back from the dead, or a look-a-like, you wouldn’t want to spend time with her?”

            Oswald swerved so that he was facing Ed completely. “That’s different and you know it, Ed!”

            “It isn’t different.” Ed was staring at him sternly, a tint of danger coating his eyes. Oswald felt as if he was suffocating. So there was his answer. Ed truly did care for her more than he did him. As if it mattered. No one had truly loved him… _love_.

            “Ed.” Oswald said, “ _You’re_ the one that said love is a weakness. _You’re_ the one that said you learned a lesson after Kristen died.” He found himself up in Ed’s face, on his tip toes. “ _You’re_ the one that told me that my mother was my _weakness_.”

            Ed’s expression suddenly changed to something Oswald couldn’t recognize. His eyes turned soft somehow, and his lips curved in a way that was not menacing.

            _Unexpected._

“I was wrong.”

_Very unexpected._

            “What?” Oswald asked. He was shocked, his mouth hanging open slightly. He had never heard Ed say those words about himself. He was…wrong?

            “Yes. I was wrong. Love is not a weakness. But she isn’t my weakness anyhow,” Ed replied smoothly.

            “Then what is?” Oswald spat.

            “You.” Ed said it in a cool tone, the words resonating in Oswald’s mind. All the sound, the yelling, the cars outside, the ticking of the clock; it all stopped. He could only hear his own heartbeat, and acknowledge the presence of Ed standing right in front of him. Then he felt Ed’s hand move up his arm, and rest against his neck. “You’re my weakness, Oswald.”

            Oswald felt tears start to well up in his eyes. At first he wasn’t sure why, but then Ed started talking in a low, genuine voice. Deep and guttural, like the words that fell from his tongue. Oswald started watching his lips more closely.

“The moment I buried the memory of Kristen, was the moment I discovered you. I had vowed never to fall in love again, and yet I found myself beside you in nearly an instant, and the loop started again. I fell in love again. For the first time in my life I felt _stupid_. I had been wrong. But, the minute I came to accept my love for you, I vowed I would not screw it up the second time around.” Ed trailed his other hand ever so slowly down Oswald’s left arm ever so slow, sending electric jolts down his spine. Oswald struggled to maintain eye contact, but Ed was getting too close. He felt like he was on fire, claustrophobic, his cheeks burning intensely. “I think you feel the same way. You just don’t know how to express yourself.”

            Oswald was silent and Ed intertwined their hands, pulling him closer.

            _Too close._

            Ed continued, and this time Oswald could feel his warm breaths against his head. “I meant what I said a few days ago. I would do anything for you. That’s the truth.”

            Oswald wasn’t sure if these feelings coming from Ed were platonic…romantic. No definitely romantic. Of course they were. Of course this was the answer to everything. He had been jealous of Isabella this whole time, because he wanted Ed all to himself. He had cradled his _friend_ like a precious jewel after he had been attacked by Butch, of course. He loved him. Oh my god he truly loved Ed. Suddenly Ed leaned down and their lips touched. Oswald’s world exploded.

            _Yes. More._

            He gripped tightly at Edward’s suit collar, not wanting to let go. It was as if his eyes had finally been opened to something beautiful. Love wasn’t a weakness, but he definitely felt weak for the man standing in front of him right now. It felt like hours before Ed finally pulled back, their breaths still catching on each other. Ed grinned and pushed his head against Oswald.

            “I see that now. I would also do anything for you, Ed.”

            “I’m sorry if you were jealous of Isabella. You can imagine my shock at meeting a Kristen Kringle doppelganger,” Ed apologized.

            “I’m not jealous!” Oswald persisted, though his cheeks were an opaque shade of pink still. Ed was about to turn to move away, when Oswald grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him in for a hug, burying his face in Ed’s chest. His gawky structure fit perfectly around him, and he wrapped his long arms around him. “I didn’t think there was a possibility you could…”

            “That I could love you?” Edward finished, stroking his hands through Oswald’s hair.

            “Yes.”

            “Well I do.”

            “I know,” Oswald replied, pulling back confidently. He felt like a new person. And he could share his life with someone who truly loved him. It was what he had always wanted.

 

* * *

 

**(tumblr: endless-nygmobblepot/ Authors Note: this is the aftermath of 3x05 and my prediction for what is going to happen with Isabella.)**


End file.
